


眼

by Idiompaste



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Cries - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: 如果伯多禄黑化Jesus Cries AU，情节需要有黑教会成分慎入，不代表个人观点。未来会有修改。本文献给我友，感谢情节提供，以及陪伴监督这个故事的创作
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Simon Peter
Kudos: 1





	1. <上>

“我见过你，你和那加利利人是一伙的。”  
“不，我根本不认识他。”  
“别狡辩了，我在山上见过你，你站在他那边。”  
“我发誓我从没见过那个人。”  
“说谎！你的口音暴露了，你就是他的同伙！”  
“我不认识他！”  
雄鸡啼鸣，院子里的人们一齐闭上嘴，仿佛被这穿透长夜、宣告黎明降临的利刃割掉了舌头一般。伯多禄跌撞着奔出去，有人在院外喊他，声音蒙着层厚纱飘过来。他疑心是幻觉，没有理会，径直往林子里去了。  
他在林中找到了自缢的犹大，挂在紫荆树上摇摇晃晃。他停下打量了那绞绳一会儿，不自知地挠挠脖颈，觉到肩背一阵寒战，好像覆满了冰凉的夜露。他忍不住抽搐了下，迈开颤抖双腿继续奔逃，心里反复默念“不要回头看”，像是害怕一回头就变成盐柱。草叶上的朝露飞溅打湿脚踝，无名的树木伸出长而弯曲的黑指甲，划破了皮肤、拉扯住头发。清晨的热气升起来了，水汽从泥土里蒸腾出，远方枝桠间浮着熹微晨光，他感到眼睛被刺伤。早晨明晰的美侵入并填满他的感官，将他握在手心，要把他全身的骨骼捏成粉碎。生存的本能抗拒这种碾压，他想用全部力气撑开那手掌逃离出去，却觉得两腿发软，只想跪倒，沉入这片枝叶木石编织的罗网。狂敲的心脏是他仅余的同谋，不顾整个身体的反对，拽他急速前行，逃出森林，逃离那莫名的威压。  
他跑进下城区，庆幸马路上空无一人。突然他刹住脚步，望着眼前一片空落，像是在等待，可究竟要等待什么呢？他一时说不上来。街角拐出一个跌跌撞撞的醉汉，手里握着酒瓶，看见站在路中央的伯多禄，愣了楞，摇摇头，似乎想把酒精甩出昏沉的脑袋，好看得清楚些，发现没用就走了。伯多禄望见醉汉时，浑身肌肉猛地绷紧，死死盯住对方，直到醉汉走开，他才如梦初醒，往前冲去，到半路却蓦地停下，眼睁睁地看醉汉走远，然后迅速转身，往小巷里跑去，找了间地下室躲藏。他蹲在那阴暗潮湿、散发霉味的角落，眼前只有漆黑的墙角，四壁和天花板聚拢出羽翼般的拥抱。他想起那醉汉，他就是在等待有人走上大街，好让他冲过去抱住随便哪个人的膝盖，痛悔自己的罪孽。但他说得出口吗？他敢告诉其他人吗？告诉他们，他曾发誓永远追随自己的拉比，却为了活命而三次不认那人。他不敢，他害怕别人唾骂他、一脚踹开他，害怕被侮辱被踢打，所以他只会望着醉汉走远然后落荒而逃，跟十多分钟前逃离大祭司的宅院一样。这是罪吗？他绝望地问，期待反对的声音。寂静填满了整个地下室，填满了空气让他窒息。没有回应，于是他内心用审判官的声音宣布：“是的”。  
入夜后红月升起，从狭窄窗口射入阴森的暗红光线，他就知道拉比死了。  
他蜷缩在地上，像一个紧攥的拳头，心跳猛击胃部和肋骨。他用力抓住头发，划痛了头皮，一丝复仇的快感。他让前额重重地磕地板，哭泣和喊叫卡在喉咙里，胸口就又闷又酸涩，有头兽要撕烂心肺冲出来，却被困住了。他徒劳地挠着胸口，要助这兽一臂之力，可是只留下道道红印和翘起的皮，渗出透明的组织液，有些地方还流了点血，不足以破坏这坚固的牢笼。一切都完了，他将指甲钉入手臂，不知道自己为何还活着。他祈祷立刻死去，祈祷用自己的命换回拉比的命，祈祷偿还他的过犯。没有神迹，没有回应。他苦恼地蜷缩起来，闭上双眼，背对窗户吹进来的凉飕飕的风，双臂抱住脑后，回避冷风和同样冷漠的世界，好像只要他蜷缩成一个点躲进自己的内心，神迹就会马上降临。活着就是忍受折磨，就是忍受痛苦，所以他期盼自己从未活过，期盼自己立时死去。  
可他一闭上眼，拉比的脸就浮现出来，眼神温柔而悲哀。一看见这脸他就想起那三次否认，他的下牙齿狠狠咬着上嘴唇。  
我没去负起重压你的十字架，也没和你一起死在山上，我不敢！是的，我就是个胆小鬼，世界上最软弱、最卑鄙无耻的小人，还竟敢说爱你！  
透过泪眼他看到面前站着一个人，似乎穿着白袍。“拉比！”他叫出来，赶紧伸手抓去，却只握到虚空。他笑了，随即被呛到，咳嗽起来。呛死最好，他想。  
他没呛死，于是一下一下地用前额捶打地板起来，灰尘缠进凌乱金发，偶尔被地板缝隙夹住，他也不管，只是机械地捶打，也不敢再闭眼了。  
回来吧，这样我好被宽恕。  
“就连那一位都不能让你如愿以偿，更何况我。”魔王不知何时出现在他身边，黑衣摆被风吹得鼓起。这个时候，没有什么敢说或不敢说了，因为魔王全部知道，他也认定是魔王安排了这一切，所以他重复：“让他回来吧，我求你，让他回来吧。”  
魔王摇摇头。  
“那么惩罚我！”他扑上去抓住魔王的皮靴，把它们当做最后一根稻草，“惩罚我这个胆小鬼吧！用阴府的所有酷刑折磨我，因为我活该，因为再也没有办法挽回了，没有办法补救了！”  
魔王把一根鞭子交到他手里，转眼不见了。伯多禄紧握住鞭子，狠下心抽打自己，直到精疲力竭，直到悲痛和憎恶消失，伏在地上喘气，脸颊贴着冰凉光滑的木板，眼角淌下暖泪，平静了没多久，哀伤又止不住浮了上来。他以为能够忘记悲痛和憎恨，以为能够逃离自己的过犯，但每一次鞭打都把这些烙印进他的皮肤、他的意识，每一次他都记得更清、恨得更深。那天起他每晚都抽打自己的脊背，开始只打出红痕，后来逐渐打到鲜血淋漓，褐色细长的旧疤交错着暗红渗血的新疤，织出一片荆棘丛。  
请你原谅我，虽然一切都完了，但是我还要请你原谅我。他自惩时总这么说。

事情过去了三个月，雅各伯和若望正在一口井边休息，用头巾擦拭额角汗珠。他们听说伯多禄回到了革尼撒勒湖，就要去找他。自从伯多禄一声不吭跑进森林，他们再没见过他。众人打听了很久，找过很多地方。我们的教会需要建基的磐石，来传达上主的旨意，他们达成一致，我们要把伯多禄找回来。  
长途跋涉之后两人很疲惫，倚在坚实阴凉的井边，饮着甘甜井水，逐渐恢复了精神。一个平民走过来，他们就准备挪出空位，让他打桶水。来人用麻绳把水桶放下井口，边仰了仰头，好不让滑落的草帽遮住眼睛，这时一缕金发探出帽檐。若望注意到他的动作，朝他看去，突然叫起来：“伯多禄！”  
伯多禄浑身一颤，好像汗湿了伤口引起剧痛，怯怯地转向他们：“雅各伯？若望？”  
“你到底去哪里了？我们一直在找你！跟我们走吧。你离开后发生了好多事......我们求你回去，大家都想念你。”若望扑上去搂住伯多禄，又拉着他的衣角，双手激动地颤抖。  
“伯多禄，我们收了很多信众，建了教会，在全境传道。我们想请你引领我们，因为主曾指派你。”雅各伯补充。  
伯多禄手提水桶立着不动：“我知道了，请你们继续下去吧，我相信你们能办好这事。我现在是个渔民，以后也永远当渔民。”  
雅各伯微微皱起眉头，走近了几步：“伯多禄，我们不知道你为何要走。但是没你这事不成。你离开后，我们虽还能听见上主，却听得不清楚不真切了，所以我们恳请你，回来吧。”  
他紧握水桶的手指颤抖起来，指节发白，僵硬如石，嘴角半是微笑半是痉挛，低声道：“雅各伯和若望，我怎么配引领你们！我那天三次不认他！”  
若望仍然攥住他衣角：“你不认他必会被抓，是迫不得已，我们决不怪你！请你回去吧，你还是伯多禄，我们的挚友、教会的磐石，没人改变得了主的圣言。”  
“当时我害怕了，我背叛了那个我称为拉比、朋友和兄弟的人，那个教导、支持而爱护我的人，这是错的。”他轻轻地掰开若望的手，往后退了几步，“我根本不是教会的磐石，只是个懦夫。我必将背叛教会，像背叛我们的拉比那样。我当初没能拒绝他，导致了灾祸，现在我一定要拒绝你们，不能重蹈覆辙。”  
他转身就跑。他们追上去，一直追到镇上，却在迷宫般错综复杂的街巷里跟丢了。  
一个月后，安德烈好不容易找到了他哥哥住的地方。我是他的弟弟，他可能愿意听我，安德烈曾这么和大家讲。  
他立在门口深呼吸，举手要敲门，又放下，转身双手背在身后，叹了口气，又转回去敲了门，力气大得出乎自己意料。  
“安德烈！”他被哥哥的热情拥抱吓到了，“你还好吗？天哪，你胡子竟然这么长了，还有你穿的衣服，嗯，可算干净，不错！”  
他打量伯多禄，看不透那双眼睛，清澈如水，却不见底。他惴惴不安，开口，又僵住，来回咬着下嘴唇。  
“哥哥，我来是想请你回去引导信众，大家都等着你，都想见你。”他心烦意乱。  
伯多禄敷衍地拍拍弟弟的肩膀：“我也很想见他们，但教会与我无关。我既不认我们的拉比，又怎么配引领众人，要是我现在回去，只能算贪求荣誉和虚名。”  
“胡说什么荣誉和虚名！你是教会的磐石，是主指定的，你怎么可以抗拒他的命令！何况你这么爱他！”安德烈浑身发抖，不知道自己在说什么。  
“我告诉你，我不是。我后悔当初没有拒绝到底，后悔听了他的命令跟他走。”哥哥伸手擦拭他的脸颊，他才意识到自己流了泪。  
伯多禄拿起门边柜子上的一包鱼干，塞在弟弟怀里：“你们都要保重。”就把安德烈推走，关了门，蹲下抽泣。他习惯性地靠上门板，伤口一阵剧痛。我怎么配说爱他，怎么配说爱他们。

大约过了一周，安德烈领着十个同伴找上门来，挤在伯多禄狭小的客厅里。起先，他们相互问安，然后就不说话了，全部静静坐着，坐在摇曳的烛光中，坐在晃动的阴影里。安德烈抱住伯多禄的肩膀，若望握着伯多禄的手，雅各伯端坐若望的右边，其他人则分散在客厅各处的椅子和凳子上。屋里光暗的配比让他们想起最后那个晚上，于是悲哀和沉默如钟罩遮盖，只有一丝期待，化作衣料摩挲声、桌椅擦划地板声跟轻咳声，暗暗地搅扰空气、敲打罩壁。  
“伯多禄，”自然是雅各伯先开口，“想必你明白我们的来意。教会遇上了难题，我们的信众日渐增加如羊群繁衍，很多外族人听了我们的讲道，就请求为他们洗礼，接纳他们入会。我们不知这么做是否恰当，假设适当，又是否该让外族人守诫。于是我们向至高者祈求，也向神子祷告，可是，我们没法听清圣言了，信息模糊像无线电干扰。以前你在的时候从未如此，所以，让我再一次恳请你，请引领我们、引领信众们吧，请把至高者的话清清楚楚地传达给大家吧。”  
伯多禄低头不语，他的沉默像棱镜汇聚起所有人的目光，集中成锐利针尖，扎进他的额头和心脏里去。  
“他告诉我们要彼此相爱，并让世人也彼此相爱。你最懂他的话，不是吗？伯多禄，我们的兄长，我们的朋友，我们都深爱你！我请求你，听从他的命令，以此回应他的爱吧，把那爱完完整整地倾倒给我们吧。”若望握起伯多禄的手贴在自己面颊上。  
“我已不配做这些事了，至高者已离弃我，沉默了，四下一片静寂，冰冷缺乏暖意。他的爱被我否认，否认了三次，他的教诲被我全部忘却。我凭什么去引领旁人呢？我只是心里明白他的话，平时也能宣讲，危难中却无法践行，反而因恐惧而变得卑劣。胆小鬼如何教出勇士呢？”  
“你不是胆小鬼！”安德烈激动起来，放开双臂，“你只是偶然犯了个错误，人人都会犯错！现在你有机会补救了，为什么不做呢！”  
“我在海上也胆小，害怕风浪而失掉了信心，至高者收回祂的大能，让我沉下水去。我总是重复自己的错误，懦夫永远鼓不起勇气。现在，我不想再对你们犯错了。”  
“我们愿意和你一起承担所有过错。”若望把头靠在伯多禄肩膀上。  
他轻轻扶起若望，似有似无地推了他，移开他的双手：“我心领你的好意，若望，最温柔的门徒。但那个错误已经烙下了印，做什么都没法补全了，我已在至高者面前降格。”  
“不，这是他的命令，你是被迫的。”马太飞速翻动破破烂烂的笔记本，用圆珠笔把纸页上的草体字指给大家看，“他说’今夜你们都要为我的缘故跌倒’，还说’我所去的地方，你们不能去’，这显然是个命令，没人能违抗它，连你也不能。他不准你跟去，就让你用这种方式脱了身，因为你必留下负责他的教会。”  
他反复揿着弹簧按键，出神地盯着句子，小声自言自语：“后面这句该删掉，对我的书来说太难解了。”  
“我不愿跌倒，因为我发过誓，他的命令比起我的誓言又算什么。”  
“伯多禄，你怎么能说这话呢？我告诉你，你要是再不肯，我就把你绑回去！”过去是奋锐党的西门站起来，腰上的柯尔特和猎刀晃动。  
“西门！”雅各伯叫了一声，转过头严肃地望向他。  
西门一脸委屈地坐下，武器哗啦啦作响。“他不识相嘛。”他嘀咕。  
“伯多禄，你一直在逃避责任和过错，再三推辞，不理会我们的劝解。”斐理伯指出，“你为何一贯胆小，不正视自己的错，不弥补自己的错，不承担自己的责任呢。”  
“我有能力担起职责，也有能力做你们所谓的弥补，但这一切并不能抹去那个错。”  
“为什么呢？你为什么要说没法补救呢？”多马问。  
“他还能再来一次吗？他还会再死一次吗？”  
空气凝滞，众人恢复沉默。他们不是尴尬地盯着地板，就是把脸面转进阴影偷偷流泪。马太忘了他是先看到一朵火焰熄灭，还是先感到手指灼痛，但能肯定，最后才发现自己掐熄了支蜡烛。“你看你，一对十一，把我们都驳得哑口无言。除了你还有谁配？”他甩甩手，尴尬而生硬地说。  
雅各伯瞥了他一眼，很快转向伯多禄：“我请你和我们回去，考虑七天，再做决定。只要你跟我们回耶路撒冷，我雅各伯以我的父母之名，以至高者的名义发誓，不管七天后是去是留，我们都会尊重你的决定。”  
他惊讶地发现伯多禄点头答应了，心也跟着软了，再不计较他那么多次的拒绝。于是众人纷纷同他拥抱，有的流泪，有的欢笑。他们又像兄弟了，就是同住一间地下室、同在一张桌上吃饭的兄弟，就是相亲相爱、围坐在那一个拉比身边的兄弟。这间小屋弥漫悲苦，却依旧散发喜悦的柔光，为了失而复得的兄弟喜悦。

回到耶路撒冷的据点，伯多禄锁上房门把自己关了七天，任谁敲门都不回应。他把旧床垫、毯子和桌椅全部堆到房间角落，把窗帘拉上，以回避每日清晨刺眼的光线。他整天整天地仰躺着沉思，或者鞭打自己，或者跪下呼喊，乞求宽恕和原谅。他禁食，很少喝水，心之树林却时时被狂风摇撼，他的拉比有时立在树木间，有时就是那树，有时又是吹折枝叶的风。他晚上睡不了几个钟头，精力逐渐耗竭。  
第七天入夜时分，他刚完成鞭打，脸贴着地板趴下，干裂的嘴唇蠕动，乞求着求了千百遍的事。窗户大开，空气闷热，湿度计颤抖地指向一极，汽油味和尘埃闯进来占领了整个房间，令人几近窒息。  
他反反复复回想那天，回想黑暗里的火堆和阴影密布的大宅，回想那些人可憎的面目，已经模糊。他想着自己说过的话，那时他到底处于怎样的一种心境！在山林中他顺从了，放下刀，却放不下他，于是尾随众人去了那耻辱的宅邸，徒劳地期待能够挽回。可是他既然敢拔刀砍向那些士兵，又怎么就怕了那些手无寸铁的人？  
你叫我该怎么办？遂了他们的意？三次不认之后，我又怎能做这事！  
我不要虚无的荣耀，我甚至不顾他们的情谊，我只要你回来。让我们这些学生围坐你身边，听你说话和你争论，直到我们一个个衰老死去。  
原谅我吧，原谅这自私的念头，原谅我这个小信的人，这个软弱的人。坚固我吧，让我变得强大有力，无坚不摧。  
你回答我呀，我究竟该怎么办！  
你为何沉默。  
我求你回应我，我求你憎恨我也好。  
沉默。静寂。无言。  
你为何如此待我？我恨你。

“你看起来像条虫，不像个人。”魔王皱起眉头，“曾经的十二门徒之首竟沦落成这副模样。”  
伯多禄支起手肘抬头望去，凝结血块粘了灰尘，把额发缠成一缕，耷下盖住一只眼，汗水湿漉漉地糊着睫毛眼皮，魔王注意到那眼珠仍旧澄澈冰蓝，犹如秋日的广天。  
“你又来了，”伯多禄嗓音嘶哑，“说吧，这次你要做什么？你能告诉我该怎么办吗？”  
“你不是说恨他嘛。”魔王玩味地打量这个人。  
“你这该死的撒旦，奸诈的魔鬼！愿你的黑衣烂掉，愿你被深渊吞噬，愿你永远不得再见至高者的光芒，永远被放逐，永远孤独！是你把恐惧放进我的心，使得我不认他！”  
“别这么着急咒我，”魔王双手插进风衣口袋，“再说了，让你心生恐惧的是工匠，不是可怜的老撒旦。我只是不明白，你为什么说恨他。你可是伯多禄，十二门徒之首，教会的磐石，我对你没有权柄。”  
伯多禄坐起身，因长久禁食感到一阵头晕。他拿过一件沾血的脏衬衫披上。“因为他叫我活着忍受痛苦，每日反刍我的罪。好了，满意了吧。”  
魔王摇摇头，在他面前缓步踱来踱去，黑皮靴没踏出一点脚步声，好像个飘忽的影子：“还有呢？”  
“没有了。”  
“哈，你这骗子，胆小鬼往往也是骗子。”  
伯多禄抿起嘴，弓起腰，浑身紧绷如弦，瞪大眼睛狠狠地盯住魔王，目光是天堂永世不灭的烈焰，是天使的剑。他猛地站起，抓住衬衣摔向魔王。  
“滚！”他咆哮，“你竟敢说我是骗子，你这个谎言之父，你这个最最卑鄙的伪君子！”  
衬衣自然触不到魔王，被他施了个法半空燃烧殆尽，羽毛形状的灰烬爆开来，消解入虚无。“还有呢？”他紧追不舍。  
“你想知道？好，那我就告诉你！我恨他把我抛在世界上，恨他阻止我动刀，那时我本可以救他，要么被士兵砍死也行！那时还能挽回！可他却阻拦我，而我又怎么违背得了他的命令！他从我手里夺走了刀，夺走了我选择的机会，也放弃了他自己活的希望。无力感有生以来首度击中我，让我手脚发软颤抖，可我不愿意就此屈服！所以我跟着他们去，怀着可笑的幻想，以为我终能和他一同逃离。我计划着窥探情报、观察形势，我们有好几个人跟过去，一定能趁机救他出来。但是我竟然害怕了，竟然怯懦了，还出言不认他！几个月来我一直想不明白为什么，明明之前我还愿意为他去死，真讽刺。对，讽刺，遇到他后讽刺充满了我的所有言行举止，一切骄傲和承诺像泡沫被尖针戳破。哈！如今我彻底明白了，他们上山抓他的时候，我还没搞清楚状况，一厢情愿地觉得我们能赢，并且出于惶恐、热切和偏执而攻击，又或者说我其实清楚地预见了一切，知道大局已定，动刀只求死于刀下，好不要面对之后注定的的耻辱和痛苦！那时我多么像一只动物，用自己的眼睛看东西，仅仅听从本能的命令，生与死，希望与恐惧，多么纯粹啊！但是站在那院子里的时候我是一个人，承受那些人的指认，用他们的眼睛看。我看到了什么？罪犯！亡命之徒！却不再是一个人，连野兽都不如，被剥夺掉爪牙等待人的围猎和制裁。他们给我们烙上了罪犯的记号，抹去了我们作为人的一切特性。那一刻我真真切切地体会到自己一无所有了，不，是将要一无所有，如果我承认自己是和他一起的，因为他已经被烙上那个记号，而我暂时没有。我悬在陡崖边缘，一个念头就能决定会不会坠入永世的虚无，我眺望那深不见底的恐怖黑暗，因为高度一阵眩晕。我害怕了，我的整个生命在巨兽踏出的深渊面前发起抖，我的灵魂卑劣地退缩了，于是我回到了安全的草地上，灵魂带着一个污点。可是又有谁能鼓起勇气越过那深渊！如果不是他自愿去死，我的刀仍会在我的手里，我的爪和牙仍然锋利，即使被追猎也能反击，大不了拼个你死我活！但是他拔掉了我的爪牙，驯服了我，教会我人的恐惧。他已经坠入黑暗虚空，却一手拉住我，要把我连带着卷入，他不允许我赢！现在他死了，不用解释什么了，所有懦弱和过错都留给我了。我不得不承受现在的一切，承受他教导的恶果，这个厌恶生命的人，我恨他！”  
“要我引领教会？照他的方式，教会能变成什么样！我们都要去变得柔弱、自愿去死，自愿被其他所有人排斥，要么就是听从自己拉比的教导，无能为力地顺从，在悬崖边沿挣扎！这是他最后展现出的信念，也是他一贯的信念，但这信念既对上了生死存亡，它又显出什么好？不过带来无际而无尽的痛苦罢了！他抛下我们，独自赴死，他拒斥了生命，还要拒斥我的爱。而我被他教导成了一个懦夫，一个最糟糕的人。他受苦，我也必将受苦，难道我还要再让别人一起受苦？我的灵魂已经被他玷污，难道我还要去玷污别人的灵魂？不！”  
“可是我没法彻底地憎恨他，却也不配去爱他。如今我该怎么办？该怎么办！”  
“你既不愿按他的方法，不如跟随我。”  
“跟随你？你能比他做得更好？看看吧，是谁更爱撒谎！”  
“你实在不懂得他拒绝了什么。”魔王正色道，“让我展示给你，看完再作决定。”他拉住伯多禄的臂膀，把他从地上拽起来，一挥手，伯多禄便穿上一件干干净净的衬衣，眼泪也消失得无影无踪。

他们转眼到了街上，临近午夜，街上行人稀稀落落，在这下城区也鲜少有车经过。魔王随手捡起一块石头，递给伯多禄，后者眼睁睁地见石头变成了饼，躺在他手心。“吃下去。”魔王说。  
伯多禄迟疑地瞧瞧饼，又瞧瞧魔王，从那张瘦削的脸上找不出半点戏谑和诡诈。于是他撕了一小块饼，惊讶于它竟可以撕开，然后放进嘴里。跟平常的饼没有两样，唾液却因之前禁食奔涌而出，他把剩下半块饼也塞进嘴里。这吃下的不是梦和幻觉，也不是石头，而是真正使人饱的饼。  
“有了这饼，世上信靠你的所有人就不用挨饿，这也是他所愿意见到的，没人会再为粮食发愁了。只要你接受这力量。”  
“你大可叫这些饼再变成石头，你这骗人精。”  
“没必要。”魔王哼了声，“你自己也可以能叫石头变成饼，不用向任何事物祈祷，只要凭你的意愿。而我，我会教你变化的方法。”  
“什么方法？”  
魔王不回答，转头招呼一个过路小伙：“年轻人，请过来一下。”小伙子好奇地走了过去，神情高傲不屑，表明他并非乐于助人，只是施舍老年人一点援助，好显出自己的能耐。  
“年轻人，你叫什么名字？”魔王微笑。  
“扫禄，先生，我叫扫禄。”  
“扫禄，好小伙儿，请你尝尝这酒吧，”魔王不知什么时候拇指和食指间捏着一个小玻璃瓶，“我和我的同伴打赌，他不相信这是全城最好的酒。”  
扫禄狐疑地打量着送到面前的瓶子，看了好几眼。“这不是那种坏药吧？”他问。  
“怎么可能！我们从来都是遵纪守法的好市民！我保证，这是全城，不，这是全世界最优质的葡萄酒！”魔王眼睛亮了一下。  
扫禄接过瓶子，开盖闻了闻，小心地尝了一口，棕褐双颊立刻蒙上一层红晕。“错不了，先生，”他兴奋起来，“这绝对是全世界最好的酒！十分抱歉，您这位朋友输惨啦。”  
“谢谢你，小伙子。”魔王拿回瓶子，满意地目送扫禄离开，“还会再见的，保禄。”  
伯多禄惊讶地发现一缕白雾飘了过来，似乎是从扫禄身上出来的。白雾像只毛绒小鸟轻轻停在他手心里，温温凉凉。  
“吃下去。”魔王命令。  
“这是什么？”  
“那小伙子的灵魂，能加强你的力量，让你能凭自己的意愿把石头变成面包。灵魂吃得越多，力量越强。”  
伯多禄双手一哆嗦：“他的灵魂！他会怎么样！”  
“不会怎么样，”魔王耸耸肩，指着远去的扫禄，“还是一样活得好好地。不过此后他只能信你的教会，不能改信。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”魔王见他不动，一挥手白光便消失了。伯多禄松了口气，却不知道这光已经暗中给他吃下了，融进他的骨血了。  
魔王又挥挥手，他们一瞬间到了楼顶，放眼望去，发现耶路撒冷，这只长光斑纹的黑豹，盘踞于他们脚下。那里有川流不息的大街，千百辆车来来往往，车轮带起的风和发动机的轰鸣从躯体中牵走了心神，送去未知的远方。  
“跳下去，你会被托起。”魔王指着前边。  
伯多禄拖拖拉拉地走过去，停在边缘：“跳下去？”  
“有利无弊，活了能见奇迹，死了能见他。”  
他认为这话不错，于是闭眼跳下去。他睁眼时发现自己被流动的空气托起，在楼宇间的窄缝滑翔，轻盈得没有重量，灵巧得像天赋异禀，隐形又无声。他掠过一扇扇亮灯的玻璃窗，瞥见里面的人，有些职员在加班，有些丈夫踢打妻子，有些母亲责骂孩子，有些青年男女将海洛因注射入静脉，屋里的桌椅东倒西歪。他飞驰过狭长的街巷，经过半身埋在垃圾堆里翻找的流浪汉，一股臭味扑面而来，他拐了个弯，经过嘶嘶作响的黯淡街灯，穿行在拉得横七竖八的电线之间。  
他高速飞行，一切景象匆匆经过身旁，除了风声鲜少听到其它声音，尽管它们都贮藏在他脑子里，配合着眼见的情景播放。  
魔王展开黑风衣，蝙蝠一般赶到他身旁。“你不止可施行这奇迹，还能施行其它一切奇迹。因为众灵供你驱使，众天使看护托举你，不让你在石头上磕伤。只要凭你一个念头。”  
说完魔王往上一窜，伯多禄追着他冲破厚厚云层、冲至云端，一轮新月高挂深蓝天穹，众星半明半暗，镶嵌四周。“看下边。”魔王停在他背后，轻吻他的蜷发，贴近他的耳朵低语。  
云层散开了，透过薄薄雾气，世上万国的荣华尽收眼底，一切金碧辉煌的殿、威风凛凛的王座、鎏金溢彩的珠宝首饰跟车水马龙的市集，画卷般铺展开来，呈在触手可及之处。  
“最宝贵的赐礼，你是这个世界的王，凌驾于其上，不必再惧怕什么了，因为你将拥有生杀予夺的权柄。”  
魔王说着，用黑烟裹住他肩膀，成了一件斗篷，又把一顶镶了黑曜石的三重冠安放在他头上。这王冠看起来沉甸甸的，伯多禄却感觉轻得好像没有份量。  
“不止你获得了荣光，世上所有信靠你的人都将要住在这些殿里，享受荣华富贵，不再有贫乏，不再有愁苦忧伤。只要你跟随我，带着教会投靠我，我就助你缔造能包罗全世界的和平。真正的天国必将很快地临到地上。这不也是他想见到的吗？你何不用这种方法向他示爱？”  
“你不用舍弃自己，不用俯伏拜我，甚至不用抛弃对他的爱。只要你答应，我便会助你，让你变强大。你的灵魂将恢复洁净，愈发坚固，长成主人的模样。你要给人们打上你的记号，挖出他们的眼珠，让他们只能用你的眼睛去看。终有一日你会强到能握住他的手，能配得上他。啊，你甚至可以做他做不到的事，可以超越他，找回你的匕首和爪牙，把恐惧踩在脚下，驾驭那骇人巨兽，给它套上笼头，让深渊在你面前颤抖。”  
“他说他所去的地方你不能跟去，我说我就在这世上，而你的权柄大过了我，你是世界之王。”  
“选吧。”

下半夜落过了雨。清晨时分，天空阴沉沉的，深灰积雨云拉开帕子覆住耶路撒冷高高低低的楼宇，边角钉在远处的苍白天空。  
安德烈醒了，之前他坐着守夜，不知何时被睡眠攫了去。他一眼望见窗外灰云，一大早就如此阴郁沉闷。他生出不详预感，转头往屋里四顾。若望还趴在椅背上睡着，斐理伯在桌边打哈欠，靠墙休息的多马微微睁开眼睛，悄悄环视四周，一旁的西门伸了个懒腰，雅各伯则彻夜未眠。安德烈顺着他不安的目光，看向伯多禄紧闭的的房门。他突然不知道自己想要什么样的结果，不知道自己希望哥哥回来还是离开，于是他警惕地监察自己的思想，掐灭所有疑似期待的火星，连祈祷都停止了，只是努力地把所有精力投注在门板上。  
门把手转动的声音传来，两人紧张得一下子站起，四肢僵直目不转睛。若望惊醒了，从椅背上抬头，斐理伯捂住嘴，多马睁大双眼稍稍坐直，西门警觉地按着武器。他们只见那木板门一下子打开，一阵猛烈的风吹了过来。  
伯多禄身穿白衬衣和蓝色牛仔裤走出来，神气清朗、平和坚定，下颌傲然微抬。在他背后，湛蓝天空用和风赶走了铅灰雨云，为朝阳开道。生命之美喷涌而出，融化进湿润空气，充盈而丰沛，仿佛回到了初夏，蓝天反映到家家户户的窗玻璃上。他金发蜷曲，因晨曦洒落而璀璨，光彩有如狮鬃。他缓步前行，脊背挺得笔直，身材似乎比过去高大了很多，蓝眼睛毫无顾忌地扫视周围，目光所及之处无人不被震慑，露出极其惊诧的神色。他身周好似有白光从内至外散发，好似被天堂白焰的火光聚焦，明亮而神圣，让人不由得屏息凝神。众人自动让道，围成了一个圆，他走到他们中间，停住脚步，无可置疑地宣告：  
“我是伯多禄，教会的磐石，执掌天国的钥匙。”


	2. <下>

一千三百多年后的罗马城，正值气候怡人的四月，暖阳披上行人肩背，凉风的搂抱欲迎还拒，明澈水晶雕出整个蔚蓝广天，没有哪怕一缕灰黑烟尘侵染。空中掠过一群鸽子，全都有云白的羽毛和朱红的脚爪，飘然落在圣伯多禄广场上，信步走动，从地砖黑漆漆的缝隙里翻找吃食。  
大街小巷从广场延展出去，道路两边逐渐生出各式各样的店铺和民居，生出招牌反光的餐馆，门前展开的雪白遮阳棚闪闪发亮，人们三五成群坐在下边，就着茄汁肉丸和葡萄酒谈天说地；生出热闹熙攘的商场，橱窗后边陈列着黄金和镶钻的首饰，陶醉地接受艳羡和渴望的目光；生出栉比鳞次的办公楼，在这周末安安静静，偶而能透过玻璃窗看见一两个人伏案加班；生出城市边沿较为灰暗低矮的民宅，街巷虽狭窄黯淡，电线却拉得齐整，垃圾桶也没有流浪汉光顾，因此空气清洁，这里的居民虽然穷，日子却过得安宁平和，没有暴动的必要，也戒绝了千年以前盛行的毒品。楼宇顺着交错的路延伸，城市像显微镜下的洋葱鳞皮，又像肺部血管一样精密，看似杂乱无序，实则井井有条、层次分明，又不乏生机，如充盈气息的胸膛颤抖着起伏。这座城市的道路搏动着，网袋一般小心地兜起它的心脏——圣伯多禄广场和大教堂。  
可是到了这天下午，大约一两点钟，这心脏不同寻常地跳了一下。当太阳行到苍穹顶端、稍稍有点偏斜时，广场上众人聚集，好奇地交头接耳，黑压压如降落了一大群乌鸫，而鸽子全部飞走了。他们在等待，因为教廷放出消息，宣布要在广场上对一个异教徒施以火刑，这个人现在被带了出来，绑在火刑柱上。民众窃窃私语，有的想知道他叫什么名字，有的想打探他的身份，也有的想弄清楚他究竟宣扬了什么异端邪说。最终他们达成一致，并获得了比较准确的信息：这个人叫约书亚，姓氏和出身不明，三十岁上下，是个流浪汉，罪名是污蔑教廷、教义和礼仪。  
人们争着要看一眼那异教徒，要么挑个好位子准备观赏火刑，全部忽视了作为背景的圣伯多禄大教堂。然而如果有人这时转向那里，就会发现教皇站在一扇能望见广场的窗前，在建筑边角处的阴影里。虽然相隔较远，教皇的气质仍然能够震慑所有人：他外表不过是个寻常老者，约莫七十，漫不经心的人大概会说他身体健康、精神矍铄。可如果看的时间足够长，所有人都能觉察出一种非凡的品质：这是壮年人独有的英气，意志坚定，生命力蓬勃，品性高贵而不失谦卑温和。他棕褐色的眼珠里闪过一抹亮光，令人一时间头晕目眩，分不出那是天堂白焰还是地狱火花，不过一注意到那象征身份的白水晶三重冠和朴素法衣，又能立刻确信他是上帝的牧羊人。  
这位尊贵的大人是博尼费斯十世，原名皮埃罗加塔尼，那不勒斯商人家庭出身。他担任枢机主教领袖时颇为高傲、城府深厚，却也不失稳重谨慎，才学和政治手段令人甘拜下风。当选教皇之后，却愈发谦和起来，意志力仍旧不改，甚至有加强之势，周围人觉得他更真诚了，偶尔也会闪现出超过常人的热切。跟上任教皇一样，他也努力维护帝国内部的和平，操纵渗透入世俗政府的触须，和帝国周围的各类政治实体角力，稳当地走在历代教皇从未偏离过分毫的路上：让天上的国临到地上的这个。为此他们不惜使用铁与血、剑与火，而目前收效不错。  
此时博尼费斯十世正望着那个异教徒，听着枢机主教领袖宣讲，等着士兵们点火。“……以圣伯多禄之名……”他听见枢机主教这么讲，想到地底埋着圣徒伯多禄的尸骨，教堂和广场因而得名。人们都说这位圣人的灵魂正在天国中庇佑此地，说圣徒的精神借着宏伟精巧的建筑体现出来。圣伯多禄是教会的磐石，执掌天国之门的钥匙，有圣保禄和圣斯德望相助。凡叩响那门的，必给打开门，凡与天国作对的，大门必将牢牢关闭。  
从隐喻层面来说可以自洽，但实际上并不准确。博尼费斯十世如此评价。事实上，他之前所有的教皇都这么评价，因为他们不过是同一个教皇罢了。伯多禄的灵魂并没有升入天国，他的精神也没有拿来搭建教堂的骨架，两者牢固地结合在一起，留居在这世界上，就在教皇博尼费斯十世的身体里。  
事情还得从伯多禄担负重任时说起。自从他接受了魔王的提议，便出任教皇一职，艰难地传道，同时开始大量吸食灵魂，逐渐获得各种法力：一开始是隐身术，到后来学会了炼金，再后来就能永生。传道也越来越轻松，殉道士减少了，人们很轻易地信了他们，连罗马皇帝也是——魔王亲力亲为将药水倒进了金酒杯。等到教会在罗马驻扎下来，伯多禄命人打造了白水晶三重冠，亲自施了保护的法术，防止损坏或任何居心不良的人盗取。到六十多岁他觉得时间差不多了，便用法力叫自己的灵魂脱离了躯壳，寄居在三重冠里面。等到它被安置在下一任教皇头顶上，伯多禄的灵魂便进入那身体，吸取了其中的灵魂，继续下一段生活。他就这样贯彻了自己的意志，忠诚地执行自己的计划，慢慢地驶近目标。  
可惜异教徒永远存在，不肯好好做礼拜唱圣歌，还随便解读经典，更有甚者拉帮结派，试图自立山头、推翻教廷，很不省心。伯多禄处理异教徒有时温和有时残酷。有些教皇会给异教徒喝口酒，清空他们脑袋里的歪门邪道，有些教皇会动用火刑，一切都取决于伯多禄自己的心情，取决于他想给新教皇打造的公众形象，也取决于国内外局势。帝国被两堵墙包围，一堵有形，一堵无形，所以外边的敌人永远屹立不倒，至少在帝国有能力吞并它们之前。至于内部的敌人，通常不成气候，他不愿很残酷地对待那些异教徒，除了比较激进的几个，或者时局过于太平，那时就得特意烧几个人、树几个敌。他想起以前有个灵知派的异教徒冲他吐唾，说自己识破了他的真面目，骂他是个老不死，是掌权的魔鬼，发明了吃无酵饼和跪着祈祷的礼仪，为了把所有人都变成奴隶。他叫伯多禄（当时叫圣安纳希他斯）烧死他，好让大家都看看教皇的真实面目。伯多禄没有杀他，很人道地请他喝了一杯和解酒，从此那人成了教皇圣安纳希他斯的得力助手，一直到去世。伯多禄很满意那次化干戈为玉帛的判决。  
广场上这个人是他这次上任以来碰到的第一个异教徒，伯多禄准备先会会此人，再作决断，不过他倾向火刑，这几年过于太平了。他让守卫把那人带进中殿，准备先以教廷的实力威慑一番。他坐在教皇尊贵的座上，五六个主教和侍从站在台阶边，两个守卫分立大门两侧，异教徒被带了进来。这是个再平常不过的男人，蓝色衬衣和灰色牛仔裤洗到发白，微微低着头，没什么特别之处。之前主教们已经报告过这异教徒的罪行，义愤地谴责他的歪理邪说和污蔑亵渎，伯多禄不觉得新奇，尽管他让皮埃罗加塔尼的脸摆出应有的惊异。  
他开始了审问：“报上你的名字，告诉我，你到底是谁？”  
“你说我是谁。”异教徒抬起眼。  
伯多禄对上那双眼，一瞬间似乎瞧见闪烁电光，似乎瞧见天堂白焰飞溅出的火星子，他微颤了一下，立刻肌肉紧绷。  
“你们都出去，别让任何人进来，我要单独审问这魔鬼。”他朝其他人挥挥手，主教、侍从和守卫就转身，一个挨着一个走出了门。  
等最后一个出去的守卫轻轻合上门，伯多禄倏地从椅子上起身，飞快得几乎是半跑半跳：“是你吗！是你吗，拉比！”欣喜好似音符从绷得太紧的琴弦渗出。  
约书亚没有说话，只是对他眨了下眼。  
“我早该猜到的，约书亚这个名字！那些话！除了你还能是谁！哦，拉比啊，拉比，你终于来了。”他半跪下来，笨拙地解开捆住对方双手的麻绳，抛在地上，然后热烈地亲吻那沾血的手背。他的手指自然蹭到了血，却视而不见。  
然后他站起来拥抱了耶稣：“拉比，你看看我，是不是跟当年一样？我现在不会死了，还可以变幻自己的容貌。你看呀，我可以瞬间从一个老头变成当年的模样。以前我还掌握不好，只能在人前变出一副模样，自己照镜子里另一幅模样，有一次被一个侍从撞见，小伙子吓得转身就跑。我本来慌得想干掉他，幸好记起了一个法术，于是拦住他，清除了他的记忆，把事情平息下来。现在就不用担心这种事情了，我用了进阶的法术，人们看我是一张脸，我看自己却是原来的脸。”  
耶稣的表情没有变化。  
“拉比，我给你瞧瞧我得到的一切。”伯多禄拉着他在圣堂中殿里四处走，“瞧，这穹顶高耸而宽敞，壁画美轮美奂。看这儿的轮廓，是用混了金粉的颜料勾勒描绘的。你看它们多么美丽，展示着天国的景象！”  
“你看这十字架，看这苦像，按照记忆中你的形貌打造，请了技艺顶尖的工匠，选用最昂贵的木材，涂了亮亮的清漆。我的房间里也有一个这样的十字架，不过那个是纯金的，只有不会腐朽、最高贵的金属配得上你。它悬挂在正对房间门的墙壁上，一侧放着床铺，我每晚都会注视它入睡，为了谨记你全部的教诲。”  
“你为什么不说话？拉比，你觉得我做的如何？”  
耶稣没有回答，只是注视着他，伯多禄读不出那张脸上的情绪。  
“还不够吗？拉比？你一定觉得这些还不够，所以你不会夸我。你总是那么严格。我清楚，这里仍旧千疮百孔，它远远配不上你，但是我会修好它的，再给我一点时间，我保证呈上一个完美的世界，像伊甸园那般纯净无瑕。灾祸暴力不复存在，痛苦折磨不见踪影，甚至人的肉身也对抗得了死亡，就像我们的先祖一样！我会把它放在金盘子里端给你，让你成为世界之王！”  
没有回答，只有无法解析的眼神。  
伯多禄心中惊异，他苦苦搜索那深色双眼中的线索，好知道对方为何如此沉默。  
“是我会错了你的意吗？拉比？难道你不想要？不想成为至臻世界的王？一定是这样！你从来轻蔑权力和荣誉。你想要什么，告诉我，求你告诉我！说话吧！”  
他停下，等待耶稣反应，仍然无言。他靠近，好像恍然大悟：  
“我知道了，你爱人，你重视人胜过一切，甚至胜过了他们可能达成的的完美，胜过完美的潜能。你情愿隐居在荒凉的乡下，看世界分崩离析，也不愿坐上那金碧辉煌的王座，行使愈合万国的权力。我懂了，拉比，这样的话就请听听我的私心吧：让我们逃离这里，去哪儿都行，回家也好。让我握住你的手，我们一同坐在湖边，直到变成两个老头。”  
耶稣摇摇头，伯多禄瞪大眼睛，绝望地扑倒在他脚边，搂住他的双膝，攥住他的衣襟。  
“你为什么摇头？你恨我？对，你一定恨我，不然为何如此冷酷！可你看着又不像憎恨，反倒......反倒像轻蔑！”  
“你在笑话我，拉比，因为你什么都不知道！现在，请听听我的心跳吧，感受我胸膛里烈火的灼烫吧，我要倾吐以前不敢诉说的一切。”  
“你是我的欲念之火，我的仇恨之源，我的光，我灵魂的港湾。我是你迷途的羔羊，至深的黑暗，出走的浪子，你漂泊的船。是你先呼召了我，侵蚀我的意志，让我跪在你面前，而我刚开始无条件遵从了你，随后报复了你，好延伸我自己的意志。我没法彻底地憎恨你，这样等于彻底地否定我自己！我是你形塑的，是你铸造的，你就是我内心的映像，我命运的引路人，我们两人的纽带就是如此密切而热烈！爱与恨，你只能从这两个里面挑，挑哪个都好，全占了也行！但是千万不要轻蔑，不要冷漠！除此之外什么都行！”  
地狱冰湖一般的寂静。  
“请痛斥我吧，请恨我吧！”亲吻他的衣裾。  
伯多禄感觉自己好像抱着一座大理石雕像。

他愤怒地放开手，起身时觉得血冲上了头。他摇摇晃晃地退后几步，用手遮住自己的额头，细小汗珠渗出来。  
“你什么都不知道！”他喊起来，“你不懂我的痛苦，也不懂我的爱，更不懂我的憎恨！”  
“我不认你三次！三次！罪孽深重，胜过出卖之罪。我屈从于恐惧，颠倒了珍宝和尘土的价值，为此我哭泣痛悔。但还不止如此，我严酷地惩罚自己，背上布满鞭痕，为的是跟你受同样的苦，不，受更多的苦！我还拒绝了职位、任务和荣誉，自我降格、自我放逐！因为我深爱你，因为我承诺了要付出爱，却又背弃了这誓言，变得连尘土也不如！一千多年了，我仍然无法原谅自己，我怎么配！这件事已成为我白日里恒久的思维，成为我黑夜中恒久的梦境！”  
“我原谅不了我自己，而我的兄弟们、你的追随者，他们又怎么配原谅我呢！他们的原谅虽然散发着爱和光，却那么无力，那么轻巧苍白，薄如纸片。真正能宽恕我的人已经无法做这事了。然而即便他像如今这样再临，他的宽恕也改变不了什么。错误已经铸就，过犯已成事实，无法更改。一个人的错误，和死亡一样，都是他人无法涉足的、无法触及的领域，是最核心的孤独和苍茫荒凉，是生命悲伤的本质。我犯了罪，就和他们、和世界隔离开来，好像漂泊汪洋，四周望不见陆地。然而我一直在期待，期待有一天能获得你的宽恕，你的恩典，你的救赎。尽管我深知即使是你也无能为力，没法将我拉出这既定之罪的泥潭，但我的内心仍旧固执地紧抓那期待。我等了一千年！”  
“现在你来了，活生生地站在我面前，那么鲜活，那么真实，却又那么冰冷！你不喜欢我为你做的一切？还是说，你已经不再爱我？可我爱你！我每日每夜亲吻苦像上那金属嘴唇，却感觉尝到了真正的血肉，好似你在回吻我！可那一瞬间我又会记起你已死。你的死曾击垮了我，千万柄利剑穿透了我的心房。这个世界不再有光，它坠入永夜，白天的景象扁平、苍白、寡淡如水，只有身体的伤痛才能挤出一点点感觉。我每日鞭打自己，不仅仅出于自我惩罚，还因为爱你。疼痛和反复开裂的伤疤将你和你的苦难铭刻在我心上，你受苦，我就要加倍受苦，我要兑现没有守住的诺言！但我终于醒悟，这终究是扭曲的、不健康的举动，你的老朋友拉了我一把，叫我去建功立业，好真正回报你的爱！那时我的心被痛苦灼伤，被爱扯得四分五裂，我活在旋风里好几个月，脚不落地，渴求逃离，所以我答应了。”  
“可我这么做真的是出于爱吗？不！我又撒谎了，哈哈，我就是骗子，是谎言之父，高过了魔王！我不要你的爱，我也不爱你，你把我孤单地抛在这个世上，让我活着忍受我的罪孽、我的痛苦！是你先拒斥我的爱！我曾经与你的意志角力，在革尼撒勒湖边，因为我预见了日后的一切，可是我落败了，你轻巧地胜过了我，你的意志压倒了我的意志，让我屈从于你。但你却又拒绝我付出爱，你逼迫我抛下自己的刀，又三次否认你，将我陷入不义，陷入必然的懦弱和罪恶，还要活着承受你造成的恶果！你玷污了我的灵魂，把我投入了地狱，一个冰冷而没法给予爱的地狱！我竟然还为此折磨自己！那十一个人都是蠢货，没有一个懂得我的爱憎，所以我隐瞒了，我没有掏出自己的心肺给他们看。我只说沉下水去是失信犯错，没有告诉他们这是一笔还不清的债务，是我欠你的。你给了我神力，可我害怕了，沉下水去辜负了你，但你毫不计较地拉我上来，原谅了我的懦弱，然后我三次不认你，又糟塌掉了这件赐礼！哈哈，幸好我终于清醒了，我不能再假装能还了这债，不再假装这忏悔有用，假装它是个洗礼，假装自己能变得重新洁白无瑕，或是能变得愈加完美，因为我本来就没有过错！是你！你让我负疚，你否定了我这个人，否定了三次！一次是你叫我不要动刀，一次是你命令我不认你，还有一次是现在，是你的冷漠和轻蔑！我好不容易捡拾起自己的骄傲，你却再度否定我！我又悬在那悬崖边上，又凝视那恐怖的深渊，因惧怕粉身碎骨而颤抖！这一切都是你造成的！你既如此，那就不要怪我和魔王做了交易！”  
“看看你周围吧，这交易有什么不好！我搞不懂你当初为什么要拒绝他！凭你的教导，能让世上所有信靠你的人都不用挨饿吗能建起如此金碧辉煌的殿，消除一切贫穷困苦吗！能让他们永远保持坚如磐石的信念，没有一丝一毫的怀疑，也不会陷入绝望吗！不能！你只会让所有信徒陷入绝望，否定他们赖以生存的法则，撼动他们生活的根基，把他们拖入虚空之深渊，就像你对我！所以我拒绝重复你的错误！一开始，你的教导已经融进了我的灵魂，我只有躲避他人，免得伤害他们，后来我终于坚固了我的灵魂，洗刷掉了所有该死的罪孽，变成了一个强大的人。我给这巨兽套上笼头，也一步步地让天国降临到了地上。你做到了吗？没有！你到最后不过是一个骗子、一个白痴、一个罪犯！看，学生终于高过了老师！”  
“可是为什么现在我还是心痛？为什么我还在这里咆哮？难道我不应该理智一些，冷静一些？啊，无疑我恨你，但我没法不爱你，不然为何自责了一千年！我不能欺骗自己，说我对你只有爱或者只有恨！所以我痛苦，好像扯下蒙眼的粗麻布，从此再也无法盲目，哦，看得见是多么悲哀的事。”  
“我求你蒙上我的眼睛吧，抹去我的记忆吧，让我不要再恨你，或者不要再爱你！”  
“不，既已睁眼如何能再闭眼，既已看见的如何能忘却！我请你，让我看得更清楚一些吧，哪怕纷繁图象会铸出尖锥扎进我的心脏，让它开裂，让鲜血喷涌，哪怕它们会拼出大锤击碎我的灵魂，化为粉末，散到风里凐灭！这真相是什么？就是我与你无关！”  
他跌坐在台阶上，浑身颤抖，喘不过气来，像巨石重压在胸口，几近窒息，反胃感让他无力。  
耶稣走过去，捧起他的脸，吻在他嘴上。  
没有苦像的金属那样冰冷，也没有那种涩味，只有干裂的嘴唇，像一块寻常的木头，碰在他嘴上微微刺痛。没有任何悸动，没有任何特殊的感受，和期待中得完全不同。他设想过，也许这个吻很温暖，也许会撕裂他的心；也许会让他哭泣，会俯伏在耶稣脚边痛哭流涕，请求原谅；也许会激发他的勇气，让他回吻，然后一同私奔；或者这勇气把他打入深渊，打入无底地狱；也可能他不敢，然后耶稣就消失了，徒留自己伤心后悔；还有可能点燃他的怒火，叫他把耶稣推下窗台。现在这一切黑夜的玄想都消失了，白日的光驱散了它们，因此他只看得见最最彻底的真实：他从未料想过，这吻竟然如此平淡，他只觉得是最平常的触碰，稍稍有些恶心，但也就这样了。无聊占据上风，将他填充。  
他站起身，从口袋里取出手帕抹了抹嘴唇，又用力擦了手指节上已干的血迹。然后他径直朝大门走去，没有理睬耶稣，把外面的人叫了进来。  
“审完了，他不愿悔改。”伯多禄对众人宣布，“因此我宣判这个异教徒火刑，你们把他带到广场上烧死吧，我和他毫不相干了。”  
守卫押着约书亚出去，他没有回头看伯多禄，尽管后者用冷静而坚决的目光注视，直到他们转过拐角消失。无关。教皇伯多禄想。

伯多禄走在宽广的长廊里，微冷的风夹带一丝烧焦木柴的气味，从广场缓缓飘来。他不觉得烦恼，没有憎恶，没有狂喜，只是有些疲惫，还稍微有些满意，像一件日常事务完成了，一个句点写下了，准备提笔开始新一个句子。  
回到自己的房间，他看到墙上的十字架，却没有像往常那样急切地走过去。他关门，面对十字架取下黑曜石三重冠，亲吻了下，随手搁在桌上，然后坐进扶手椅，哼起一首大街上听来的歌。


End file.
